Atemu's Confession
by MichaelJacksonfan
Summary: Well... This is it! My very first fanfic! Please be nice! Second chappie coming up soon! DISCONTINUED. And people... I will be using a different acount from now on... the pen name will be Lumrosa Chan


Normal 0 false false false EN-SG ZH-CN X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:SimSun; panose-1:2 1 6 0 3 1 1 1 1 1; mso-font-alt:宋体; mso-font-charset:134; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:3 680460288 22 0 262145 0;} font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:"\SimSun"; panose-1:2 1 6 0 3 1 1 1 1 1; mso-font-charset:134; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:3 680460288 22 0 262145 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:SimSun; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:SimSun; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- /* Style Definitions */ {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-priority:99; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt; mso-para-margin-top:0cm; mso-para-margin-right:0cm; mso-para-margin-bottom:10.0pt; mso-para-margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin;}

Me: I do not own Yu Gi Oh

Atemu: If she did, I would not have left Yugi

Me: I still have not forgiven you for leaving him. *takes out a scythe*

Atemu: *runs away*

Yugi: What happened?

Me: Oh nothing. Anyways… enjoy! Please review! *uses scythe to rip open the curtains blocking the story*

------Start of Chapter 1------

Yugi stared at the lavender coloured envelope which held a letter from his grandfather who had, just recently, left for Egypt leaving Yugi to look after his shop.

"Come on Atemu, are you ready?" Yugi called out.

Atemu was lying on the bed, waiting for Yugi.

"Aibou, I have been ready for over an hour! Just hurry up and open that letter!" Atemu replied with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Yugi grinned and opened up the letter. His eyes widened as he read through the letter. He placed the letter down and took out two slips of paper from the envelope. Atemu looked at Yugi questioningly.

"What is it aibou?" Atemu questioned as he walked over to Yugi.

Yugi passed the letter to Atemu and looked up to see Atemu's expression. He chuckled as Atemu's neutral expression turned into one of pure shock. Atemu sighed and plopped down onto the bed. Covered his face with a pillow and groaned, "Why now!?"

Yugi tugged out their suitcases and sat down on the bed beside Atemu.

"Come on, don't be lazy! We need to pack lots of stuff if we want to survive six days in Egypt!" Yugi ordered as he tried to tug Atemu out of bed.

Atemu groaned as he got up and started to pack. When he had announced that he had finished packing, Yugi looked through his suitcase and glared at him. Atemu groaned and started packing more stuff.

"You do realize that this is going to be extremely heavy don't you?" Atemu told Yugi, exasperated.

Yugi only giggled and Atemu smiled, not being able to resist. Atemu gazed at Yugi with affection as Yugi lamented about the fact that their friends are not able to join them. Atemu reminisced about the time when he had first met Yugi. Back then, Yugi was a boy that had no self-confidence. If not for the fact that Yugi had friends, Yugi would never have as much confidence in himself as he had now. The fact that Yugi had friends was not because of the millennium puzzle, as he had always thought, but because of himself.

"Atemu! Are you even listening?" Yugi said, pretending to be angry.

Atemu shook his head and smiled slightly. He was confused about what he was feeling about Yugi. There was this emotion that was indecipherable for him. He closed his eyes and tried to find out what he was feeling. Then he smiled. He knew exactly what he was feeling.

Love.

------End of Chapter 1-----

Me: Well… That is it for the first chappie… If the response is good I will write a second chapter!

Yugi: You're evil!

Atemu: Does she still have the scythe?

Me: *evil laughter* Heh! Just kidding! Second chapter coming soon! And no, I don't have the scythe...

Atemu: Phew!


End file.
